Ruka  Dark Signer
by For The Worst
Summary: 2 Years after Yusei battled Aporia, Yusei died by an unknown cause, the security has investigated it and no traces was found, then, at Yusei ceremony, somethings has changed, Contains Yusei x Ruka, at the later chapter, next chapter, the rating will be M
1. The Beginnings

**A/N: My collections of ideas that has been kept in my head, trying to go free, and now, they had their chance, this story is about what will Ruka do if Yusei died, takes place 2 years after the fight between Aporia and Yusei.**

**Ruka is rather have an Out of Character moment, but that's because I like it.**

-Yusei Cemetery-

"Here Lies The Savior of this world, Yusei Fudo, the man who gave us the power to connect Satellite with the City, the power to made us knew the truth, and the power to bond us all in this here Cemetery"

Everybody was in silent, Aki seems to tremble, and will faint right now, her eyes were filled with tears, she doesn't want to look at the truth, doesn't want to face the real world, she feel like she would just hung herself and come to her true love right now…

Jack, still making his calm face, and still hold his dignity as a friend, Yusei know he don't want his friends to cry, so Jack keeps his promise and not to cry.

Crow seems to cry a little bit, but he soon stop and look away from the cemetery, the rain seems to calm him and not to cry, even his eyes starts to filled with tears….

Rua stays in silent, then, he cried a little bit, while pretending to be strong, so her twin sister shouldn't cry, he wants to protect her sister, because he swear to her sister he wouldn't cry so her sister shouldn't cry too, but it seems, this is inevitable.

Ruka, was crying hard, as hard as she can, he plunge her head at Rua's Chest, crying so hard, as hard as the rain that fell into the cemetery that day, she can't believe it, she really can't believe all this, she tought that she could spend more time with him, and now, he's dead…

-Luna's Point of View-

'Why, why must he died?' I think to myself, 'I tought you would stay with us longer! I tought you would be here! Just a little more! Just, come back YUSEI! PLEASE COME BACK!'

I can't hold this pain anymore, I want to shout his name, up to the sky, so he could hear me cry! "YUSEEEEIII!" I shout, but, I feel still the same, nothing has changed, what has done is done, he still lifeless, he still cold, he still…

'Dead…'

"YUSEI! Please come back! I ran to his grave, passing all the people on the way, some I bumped, but I don't care about that, I see Rua touching was chasing after me, even thought his face is looking strong, I can see his tears is flowing like rivers, but that's what I will do, the same…

I exchange look at Rua, his face is flowing with tears, he then hold my shiukder with his right hands and then open his umbrella for me.

"What are you doing Rua?" I said it to him, his face became more happier, but…, her face still looks very sad to me, a sad smile was put on her face….

"Let's go home okay, we can't just stay here all day" She said to me, "You'll catch a cold!" Rua scolded me, while he wipe the tears out of my eyes with a napkin.

"I don't want to go!" I slapped his right hands and made the napkin fell to the ground, leaving Rua with no clue of what happened a second ago…

"G-god, I'm sorry!" I reached his right hand, searching if there is any wounds… thank god there's none…

"Why…"

"What do you say Rua?" I don't get what he is saying, his voice were too low to hear.

"Why do you care that much about Yusei?" Rua says in an Angry tone, "What about your life?" Rua ask me with a bit of insist hinted in his speak.

"My life has been taken away with Yusei…" I said it with a gloomy tone, I don't want to remember Yusei anymore.

"What about your Academy progress?"

"I don't want to go to that pathetic chool who doesn't have the skills the same as Yusei does!" I angrily snapped in front of Rua's face, Furiously.

"What about your friends?"

"My only friend was Yusei, and he's the only one who can understands me!" The Thunder strike, making my head spin a little.

"What about… me?"

"What are you trying to say Rua?"

"Me… Am I matter to you?" He looked away from me, "Does my being now are uncared by you?" He turn around and start to walk away, "Some twin you are"

'Some twin you are' that word still stuck in my head, It seems I can't forgot about that, about that disgraceful moment as a twin, I don't even believe myself, to swore to protect Rua, or be nice to Rua, and vice versa…

"Wait! Rua!" I touch his right shoulder, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He knocked me back and made me fell, the rain starts to wet my clothes, I just stare at the leave of Rua.

I guess I earn that, I guess he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, I had no choice, I will follow him, and then ask him why does he mad at me…

-At Rua, and Ruka's apartment-

"Rua…" I said to Rua, Rua is checking his deck, if he finds a flaw to his deck, but that's rather pointless…

"Ruka, isn't it rather obvious?" Rua said with a rather sad tone…

"What do you mean Rua?" I can't think straight right now, after Yusei died, I can't even reach my senses…

"JUST LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE NOT THE SAME RUKA I KNOW!" He snapped at me, his voice is so loud, even someone outside our house can hear it.

"AFTER YUSEI DIED, YOU'VE CHANGED RUKA! CHANGED!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT IT!"

"I KNOW! BECAUSE I'M YOUR TWIN!"

"YOU'RE MAYBE MY TWIN! BUT YOU'RE JUST DUMB!"

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH! I WON'T TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!"

"FINE! I DON'T WANT IT EITHER!" I ran to my room and shut the door, and then lock it, I plunge my self into my bed, crying on top of the pillow that was on my bed.

"Ruka…" A voice called me, I look at the Direction that voice spoke.

"Ruka, why are you so sad?" It's Ancient Fairy Dragon, but it's skin and wings turned black, and it's eyes, they're red… blood colored red…

"I… want Yusei to go back, back here, so he can still be with me…"

"If that is what you wish, I will grant it…"

"Really? You'll do that?"

"I will only give you the power to do that…" Ancient Fairy Dragon said it with a rather scary tone at the time she say 'Power'

"What power? Whatever it is, I accept it!"

"It is… the power to be a Dark Signer!" A Lightning strike at me.

"KYAAAAAA!" IT HURTS!" My whole body feel numb at the sudden shock, my minds going blank, I feel something has changed at my body.

After a while of torment, the lightning stopped, then, I looked at the mirror.

"What have I done?" My hair turned silver, my eyes turned blue, and my clothes were black, from my shirt and vest into my pants and shoes.

"W-what am I?" I asked Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"You're now a Dark Signer, and your Earthbound God were me, Viranchia Ghurstirka, or Ancient Devil Dragon on your language"

"Where is Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"I AM Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"I-I don't believe you! You're not the Ancient Fairy I know!"

"Believe it or not, it is me, I changed when you changed Ruka"

"What do you mean!"

"You're changed because the death of Yusei, but I changed too"

"So… If I want to change you back, I would have to find a way to resurrect Yusei!"

"That's right, for a little girl, you're really smart…"

"What am I capable of now?"

-End of the chapter-

**A/N: Yeah, my fantasies were kind of screwed up, but… I want to make some Ruka x Yusei pairing XD**


	2. The Nights

**A/N: I'm back, with a fresh face, cuz I was just awoken from my slumber, meh, who am I trying to fool, I was in a holiday, a father and son holiday, you get the point no laptop, no electronic, just me and my dad, doing fishing, let's start by answering the reviews.**

**ladyruby1897: Thank you, I will continue this, don't worry :D , oh about that message, yeah, you got me, I'm from a country called Indonesia, but I was raised in Australia, but my grammar still fails sadly.**

**exleader75: Wow, thank you for the advice, I know the dark signers were only come once every 5000 years, so, I want to tell you, why Ruka is a dark signer now… probably not, just read the damn chapter, but thank you, just because a mere writer like me write a fanfic, you write a tons of advice for me.**

**warrior of six blades: Here's the next chapter, enjoy :D**

**Mixer18: Ruka has a deeper connection… with whom?**

**Yoru no kodomo: Thank you, your eagerly waited chapter is here!**

**Well, that's all the review, let's start with the story, oh, this is not an angst fic, means there is no blood or violence... yet.**

-Ruka's room-

"What? Are you serious?" I yelled at Ancient Devil Dragon.

"I am really serious Ruka."

"So, you said that I have the power to manipulate somebody?" I asked the Ancient Devil Dragon

"You seemed really confused Ruka, do you want to hear my explanations again?"

"Yes, I really want to hear it again!"

"Well then, to be exact, you're a mere survivor of the Dark Signers"

"What do you mean?" I'm still cofused.

"I mean, you have the remaining powers of the dark signers" The Ancient Devil Dragon stopped, and continued "And you have the power to remade the card that was in your possession"

"What do you mean!"

"Just check my card, you will notice something is different" I then checked the Ancient Fairy Dragon card, and it turned into a Dark Synchro monster, with a different effect than the normal Ancient Fairy Dragon.

I read the remade Ancient Fairy, or should I say Ancient Devil Dragon, 'Ancient Devil Dragon/Level 7/3000 Attack/2100 Defense/Dark/Dragon/"1 Dark Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monster" When this card is synchro summoned, destroy all cards on the field except this card, then you pay 300 life points for the destroyed cards, once per turn, by paying 800 life points, you can negate the summon of a monster or an activation of a spell or trap card your opponent control

"I know you would check another cards later, we got company!" After Ancient Devil Dragon say that, Rua opened the door.

"Ruka, are you in…" Rua gasped at the appearance of the new me.

"No!" I tried to explain it "This is not what it looks like!"

"Ruka! W-What happen?" He looked shocked, not just shocked, really shocked "What happened to you!"

"I'm sorry Rua, I can't explain it to you right now?"

"Ruka, you may want to control your brother… You have the power to dominate other people that know you, but this action has its own side effects…." Ancient Devil Dragon told me

"But how?" Maybe controlling Rua for a while would be the best actions to cover-up my Identity…

"Duel him"

"Ruka! Answer me!" Rua hands grab my right arm, I easily shook it off and then prepared my duel disk

"If you win in this duel, I will answer to anything you want to ask me about!"

"Fine! And I will win this duel!"

"DUEL!" We said in Unison

**-Rua's Turn-**

"Draw!" Rua looked at the card, his expression changed into a small smile, "I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode! I set card and then I end my turn"

**-Ruka's Turn-**

"Draw!" Huh? I don't recognize any of these cards, they're like the counter part of my deck… Let me see, "I summon Eclipse Unicorn in attack mode!" An Unicorn appeared while leaving a flame trail, it got a red hair engulfed with flames. (1200/300/Level 4/Effect/Dark/Beast)

"Ruka, what is that card? I don't remember you used that card!" Rua gaped in awe, he never seems to seen anything like that, the monster is staring at Rua's eyes with a murderous intent.

"Next, I play this card, Blocking the Lights! When this card is activated, I can discard 3 cards from the top of my deck and 1000 life points and destroy one light card from my opponent side of the field and add the destroyed monster attack + 700 to my monster!"

"Oh no! Radion!"

"Battle! I attack Rua directly! And when Eclipse Unicorn attack, I can draw one card and reveal it to my opponent, draw! I draw a level 11 monster, Dark Tuner Eclipse Atoms, which means my Unicorn attack points is raised by 1100 points!" (1200 + 1000 + 700 + 1100 = 4000)

"Gah!" At the time Rua's Life points reached 0 he fell to the ground, and from his chest, appears a padlock with many chains linking on the center of the padlock.

"What is this Ancient Devil Dragon?"

"This is a padlock of soul, a padlock that holds the soul of human beings, this is a weak padlock, you can open it easily."

"Touch the padlock, it should reveal its true self"

When I touch the padlock, there is a light that comes from the padlock, its too bright, so I closed my eyes, when I open it, I'm in the room, it's my room, and I see me crying in the corner, I remember this, this is what happen yesterday.

"Ruka, are you in here?" Rua opened the door and walked to the other me, the other me turn around and then stare at him with gloomy looks on my eyes, and then turn around to the wall, "Ruka, are you still sad about Yusei?"

"Yes…" The other me answer it with a sad tone while wiping her tears from her eye.

"Hey, let's go to Yusei's Cemetery tomorrow, okay?" Rua grabbed me at the other me right shoulder with his left hand and smiled a little.

"Okay." The other me smiled.

After that, a light shine again, and I closed my eyes, when I opened it, I hold a key at my right hand.

"That is a key to a person's heart, try unlocking his heart" Ancient Devil Dragon told me.

After that, I put the key into a hole in his padlock, and suddenly, he opened his eyes, and his eyes turned black, pitch black, and when I try to speak with him, he don't answer a thing, "What happened to him?"

"He is now in a state where he obeys all of your commands, but you must focus to control him, that's how you control people, some peoples doesn't have a locks if they doesn't know you"

"Okay, focus…" I focus my mind and I see a vision from Rua's eyes, when I give him an order to get me some drink, he then opened my room's door and grab a glass of water, sweet, after I drink my water, maybe I could make him do acrobatics…

"Ruka, I must tell you something, if you control too much people, you'll faint for sure, so be careful choosing people, too stop controlling, you just need to order him to stop commanding them."

"Got it, Now, what are the requirements to resurrect a person?"

"First, you must get all the 5 signers dragons excluding me… "

"Okay Rua, your first order is to retrieve Red Daemon Dragon, but don't let jack know that it is you, wear some disguise, okay?"

**A/N: Well, I didn't plan to write this chapter like this, because it's the first time I don't do parody stuffs, and I still want to write some duels, but don't expect it to be so long, Adios **


	3. OVERtorTURE

**A/N: Okay, I was watching many gore and torturing movies just for this fic, and it took many months to kill my good side, now, so now, I'm just a being that wants to see more blood, violence, gore, torture, and stuff like that, and my friends call me a weirdo, but it's okay, I apologize if I messed up with the typo.**

**WARNING: Blood, Gore, and Brainwashing, etc, too lazy to add something…**

Jack was walking from the stadium to the parking lot when he noticed a red card that we're placed on the seat of his duel runner, he grabbed the card and was shock of what he found out, a simple text in a black color that says: "I have Rua, want it back? Go to The Abandoned factory."

At first, Jack weren't shocked by the card, but with the picture on the back showing Rua being stabbed in his left arm with a dagger that makes blood flowing down his arm makes Jack jump into his duel runner and then rushed over to The Abandoned factory.

"The target is moving master," Rua with his now faceless face, inform his master, Ruka, about Jack, moving to The Abandoned factory, they were watching from one of the hotel room near the stadium, of course the employee have been brainwashed by Ruka.

Satisfied, Ruka smirked, "Come over here Rua." Ruka said with a comforting tone, handing Rua his now-altered version deck, consist of Dark Tuner and also Dark Synchros, "Don't kill Jack and the others okay? Torture them a little, but don't kill them." Ruka said with a devilish grin, like implying that Jack and the others must share the pain she had.

Rua then hopped into his Duel Board and made his way to The Abandoned factory.

"Now, shall we start the body transfer?" Ruka smiled to the Ancient Devil Dragon that appear with a body similar to Ruka.

-x-x-x-x-

After arriving there, Jack hurriedly ran through the entrance of the factory, there is nothing there but his two signer friend, Aki Izayoi, and Crow Hogan, dueling each other, each of them have been stabbed by a dagger in their Arms, Bodies, and Legs, not mentioning scars where blood is dripping from their injuries, while they're still dueling.

"What is happening here!" Jack scream echoed in the factory, his two signer friends turned their heads towards him, but, the exit was closed instantly and land mine start popping near Jack's feet, no escape for them.

"Heh, the kidnappers wants us to duel each other for Rua's life." Crow replied with his smugly face, his face have a scar right beneath his right eye, forcing crow to close his right eye so the blood won't get in the way, while Aki were exhausted from all the blood loss, about to faint, her face is pale as a ghost.

"I synchro summon my Dandelion and my Twin Rose Knight, and summon Black Rose Dragon!" She said forcefully, she coughed and blood came out as she coughed, Jack can't do anything but watch, the ground he's watching at is full of mines that would explode in no time, "Activating the effect of Black Rose…"

"Trap, activate… Solemn Warning, I'll pay 2000 life points and negate your summon."

"Trap… Seven Tools of Bandits, pay 1000… negate… Trap…" With a grin in her face like she is actually enjoying the duel, while coughing blood midway, she then take a deep breath, "Then… Trap… Destruction Ring… destroy… Dandelion Token…" She coughed more blood.

"A draw huh?" Crow still with his smug face, "Nice dueling Aki…" Crow then fainted, collapsing to his back first, while Aki collapsed to her front, realizing what will happen, Jack stepped on the mine and let the explosion catapult him and safe Aki's life in the nick of time.

"Looks like this leg will be useless now," he felt that his legs would be broken caused by the explosion of the mines sooner or later, he already knew that this is a deathtrap, "At least my late days will be peaceful, knowing that I safe my friends life, now, to contact the police…" He searched his pocket for his cell phone, unbeknown to the man that walks in-front of him.

"Oh? Why do you think so!" The voice paused for a while, laughed, and then continued, "Jack?" The voice said with the most playful tone.

"Who's there!" Jack snapped out of his daydream and saw a fairly average man in a robe, the man throw a duel disk and a bottle full of mysterious pills.

"Drink it, it would heal your legs, but, after you drink it, you have to duel me," The man smirked, he knew that Jack would fell for it, "Oh, if you win, I'll release all your friend and treat them, honest, but if you lose… Then be my doll to dominate."

"Alright, I accept it," Jack drank the pills, and he can feel his legs working again, he picked up the duel disk, put the deck on it, and stand ready with his signature pose, "Like I had another choice."

"Duel!" They said in unison

-Turn 1, Jack-

"Draw!" Jack looked at the card, but then interrupted before he got the chance.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the side effect of the drug, if you do something else rather than asleep while drinking the drug for longer than 30 minutes, or maybe about 27 turns, you'll die." The man laughed maniacally, but Jack ignored the man and look at the card.

"I set two face down and end my turn."

-Turn 2, Man-

"Ignoring me huh!" The man said while looking at the card he just draw, the man smiled, then laughed like a maniac, "I activate Recycling Blood Pool, a magic card that allows me to sent a card from my Hand to the Graveyard, and take one card from the Graveyard to my Hand."

"I set a monster face down, 2 reverse card, and end my turn."

-Turn 3, Jack-

"Draw!" Jack looked at the card, smiling.

"Do you think it's that easy!" The man interrupted, "Trap card! Drop Off!" Jack grumbled and put the card he just drew to the Graveyard.

"I'm not done you know!" Jack slammed a card into his duel disk, It was Dark Resonator in face-up defense mode, "End turn."

-Turn 4, Man-

"Pfft, and I thought it would be bad…" He drew a card from the top of his deck, looking at the card, then smiled, "This is the end of the line Jack, nice dueling ya!" The man grinned and slammed a card to his duel disk, "I summon Dark Tuner, Corruptronic Bacteria!"

(Corruptronic Bacteria/atk 0/defense 0/DARK/Machine/Dark-Tuner/4 Star/"You can discard one card to add an opponent monster level (Max 12) to this card until the end phase of the turn you activate this card effect.")

"I discard Corruptronic Disc-Driver, and add the same amount of star from Dark Resonator to Corruptronic Bacteria, then I activate the effect of Corruptronic Sneakymote, when Sneakymote were send from hand to graveyard, I can destroy a level 3 tuner by discarding another card from my hand." After that, the man pointed at the Dark Resonator and it exploded instantly, "I set 2 cards, end turn…"

-Turn 5, Jack-

"Draw!" Jack looked at the card he just drew, he smiled again

"Reverse trap open! Man I like that sound! Drop Off!" A Card we're flipped open and showed a card named "Drop Off", Jack put the card he just drew to the Graveyard, "Man, you've become worse than ever, did you miss Yusei that bad?"

"Shut your mouth!" Jack screamed, "WHO ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT YUSEI!"

"Maybe because I'm… Rua?" The man flipped his robe, and an altered Rua with a pitch black eyes and yellow pupils and a line that link his right eye to his left ear, Rua picked a dagger from his pocket and grinned maliciously with a dagger that still had some blood on it in his hand, playing it like it was a fake knife, "I really enjoy throwing these dagger to Aki and Crow." Rua then licked the Dagger like he's a psychopath.

"You throw those dagger to Aki and Crow! What are you! You mad psycho!" Jack continued to scream, "I special summon Vice Dragon, and then I summon flame Resonator from my hand!" A Dragon and a Tuner appeared from a flame, "Synchro! The path of the demon, the path of the king, arise, the demon king, Red Daemon's Dragon!" A red dragon burst out from nowhere and stared at Rua, "This is the light of hope! Prepare to be defeated!"

"Oh no! What am I gonna do! Joking, ha ha, fat chance I can't counter that!" Rua laughed maniacally with his head looking to the sky and his right hand grabbing his forehead, still laughing maniacly, "Reverse trap open! Man I'm getting addicted to this." A card flipped face-up, "Virus Corruption!" is labeled as it's name.

"What's that!"

"Your worst nightmare, you said that your little dragon is the hope huh?" Rua said while smiling like a madman, "Virus Corruption effect is rather cruel you know, it let you pay 1000 life points to trade places of a card in both player field, for example, I'll trade place your Flame Resonator that is in your graveyard with your little dragon, sounds fair? Of course not! Ha!" Rua laughed like he never seen something more embarrassing and at the same time, mocking Jack, enraged, Jack grumbled silently while switching the Red Daemon's Dragon with the Fire Resonator.

"BOOOM" A large explosion was heard, it made a large hole big enough for Aki and Crow to escape, Crow jumped out of the hole and ran to his duel runner while carrying Aki, Crow safely got away without much of a worry, but on the other hand, Jack is in tough situation.

"How do you like my explosives?" Jack grinned like he was winning, but a stab to his right shoulder shocked him.

"How do you like my Dagger?" Rua smiled maliciously, pulling out the dagger from Jack's right shoulder and stab him again on the left shoulder.

"Have you gone insane Rua." Jack coughed blood, screaming on top of his lung in pain, blood gushing from his shoulders, the blood won't stop.

"Stop it!" A voice rang through Jack's ear as he lost his consciousness, "Don't die Jack! I'll stop this psycho!"

"Who's that!" All he see is a blur image of a woman struggling with Rua, as his mind fade away, he prayed for the girl safety, but at the same time hoped that it's not Carly.

-x-x-x-x-x-

We have come to terms

-x-x-x-x-x-

**So how was it…? Is it good? Heh… Heh… Heh…**


	4. That Sadist, Refreshing

**A/N: The next chapter, more blood, rating changed to M, more gore, more maniac laugh, more torture, etc, just too lazy to add something else *yawn* This chapter is just for a refreshing chapter, no serious stuff people.**

"Jack, Jack, Jack wake up!" Ruka grabbed Jack's head and then shake it like a bartender that were making milkshake, and without mercy, she even brought a taser just in case, but this Ruka, is a normal Ruka, no dark power, absolutely normal, nothing strange about her, it's like she is her old self again.

"Huh?" Jack woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by his closest relatives, from Carly to Crow with his left eye that we're covered in a bandage aid, Jack's about to laugh seeing Crow's face that were full of Band-Aids, "Hahaha, nice smug face Crow, it really suits you." Jack laughed.

"Geez, not you too, look, I don't even know who did this, okay?"Embarrassed, Crow turn around and then everyone in the room laughed.

'Silly people, they don't know the cause of the problem is me, I'm such a genius, no one even suspect me, perfect.' Ruka silently thought about her next plan ahead, 'The first thing to do is to play along in this game, since I got Rua in my disposal, and it's not enough, maybe I should make another puppet, good thing I have prepared at least 10 to 24 souls, can't believe they have a very strong willpowers very close to Yusei, is this connected somehow, I wonder,'

"Why are you so quiet Ruka?" Carly said with a cheering face,

"Yeah Ruka, cheer up, it's not like your brother is a psycho." Crow laughed like an idiot.

"But he is a psycho." Jack countered Crow, he then get a bang in the head by Crow, "What's that for you-" Crow pointed at Ruka who is weeping, but no one knows Ruka faked it, "Oh.. Right… Sorry." The Atmosphere gone extremely dark and gloomy, Jack began to shut his cakehole

Ruka leave as soon as she had the chance, she ran as fast as she could, as she went outside, she hoped to her duel board and went to a broken down hotel, she parked her duel board, shot a beggar who tried to stole her duel board, and went inside the hotel.

"Filthy as always." Ruka pinched her nose, blocking the smell of the filth in the hotel lobby.

"Hello sister dear, how do you like my performance?" Rua came in from the door that leads to the corridor, with a lot of cards in his hands, mostly trap cards, "Our 13th loyal puppet have just been born, care to take a look? She is beautiful."

"Why wouldn't I? I used a heck of my Earthbound power, causing me have to switch bodies with some look-a-like that doesn't even stand close to me, although, her breast is pretty big." Ruka touched her breast who're merely 0,1 cm bigger than the original.

"Don't forget your look-a-like is not even a virgin, damn bitch got raped by some hooligans at the age of 5." Rua smiled wickedly.

"Yes, it is true, I have to break 4 padlocks just to take over her body, and dueling her is hard, she's actually good at this." Rua muttered and looked at her deck, "Can't believe she actually have Stardust Dragon."

"Yes, tha is rather fascinating." Rua stopped and open the door that leads to the corridor, "But let's take a look at Number 13th first, shall we Sister dear?" Rua opened the door gently, letting her sister get in first.

.

Number 13th's room, it is the room for Number 13th to stay, the door that leads to the room is locked with a one-of-a-kind key, the key is shaped like a bat, with dark color painted on it, Rua unlocked the door and letting her sister in, then he closed the door from the outside.

"Hello Number 13th, my dear slave." Ruka smiled seductively, seemingly pleased at the sight of her creation, a cute average pre-teen-like girl, "What's your name?" Ruka asked while patting the head of her experiment.

"M-My N-n-name Oujo-sama?" Number 13th stuttered, her face is like an innocent shy child, still so cute and pure, her face is adorable, a big round eyes, small lips and plump red cheeks, as if she were blushing, her hair is white, like a snow.

'So cute.' Ruka toughted, 'I want to bring whip next time I visit this experiment.'

"M-My N-n-name is F-Fanga Lenlel, b-but you can call me Len or Fang Oujo-sama!" (I don't know what I should call her, so I'll call her Len, it's cute)

"Len you say? Lame, I'll call you Fang instead!" Ruka smirked, "Now then to test your loyalty, lick my shoe, from the bottom to the tip of my shoelace, what is it called again…? Aglet? Yes, that's it." Not waiting a second, Len licked Ruka's shoe, from the bottom, to the tip of the shoelace, "How does it taste Fang?" Ruka grabbed Len's chin and rose Len's head up, facing Len's face into Ruka's face.

"It tastes like Ice Cream, I love Ice cream." Len smiled with a blushing red face, it's like there is a light radiating from Len's body, Ruka were shocked by this 'Once-In-a-lifetime Phenomenon' and blushed a little.

'So cute,' Ruka awed, 'I got to bring my whip next time around.'

SLAM! A loud noise was heard, on the ground, there's Rua lying on the floor, covering his crotch, whimpering in pain "Aw… my balls, now I'm not suitable to rape!" He sreamed while still whimpering on the floor

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my Mistress, trying to seduce her experiment, nyaha." A woman with a lab coat entered the room, her cloth were rather… Tight…

"What do you want now Edmon?" Ruka glared at Edmon, almost made her shocked, 'Yes, my death-glare still works' Ruka thought.

"We have captured Yusei's soul Mistress, and we have been spied by Aki Izayoi, she successfully ran away to safety." Edmon sighed in defeat.

"Let her be, oh Edmon, come to my torture chamber after this, You need a serious punishment." Ruka smirked wickedly, "I got some whipping to do to you."

Edmon gulped, "Y-yes Mistress."

.

Continued Next Time

.

**A/N: So how was my refreshing chapter, I find my last chapter pretty disturbing, can't let this image of Rua licking his dagger slipped away, heh, heh, heh….**


End file.
